


You’ve got a message

by hwantomibbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Wanna One
Genre: It was, M/M, More MinHwan, NOT A FLUFF ABYMORE, Ong Seongwoo was here, Smut, This is fluff, This was fluff, it’s supposed to be one shot, should I make another chapter?, should I make them meet?, so as Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwantomibbang/pseuds/hwantomibbang
Summary: Jaehwan wants some excitement in his life. He is known to be adventurous. As bored as he is, he downloaded an app called Tinder, as a suggestion from his good for nothing best friend, Ong Seongwoo.  Anonymous photo and name, with a witty description, he didn’t had any match for over a week. He decided to delete the app but the sudden notification of “It’s a Match” appeared.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think I am dateable?” Jaehwan popped the question out of nowhere as he and his best friend were eating their lunch. “Yeah? I guess” His best friend brushed his question, and continue eating. “Yeah, I think I’ll be dating those papers soon. And I could also become the employee encyclopedia as I know every details of our employees” Here comes the endless rants that Jaehwan had been confiding onto his best friend. The two of them has a long history. This started when Seongwoo was having a problem with his long time girlfriend, and everyone else was busy but Jaehwan. Jaehwan always has his ear and shoulders open for everyone. Jaehwan actively listened to Seongwoo’s complains and confusion. Surprisingly, the man without experience gives Seongwoo the best advices. Starting there, their friendship became stronger and deeper.

“Hey! Don’t get me wrong man, you are a fine young bachelor. Your face isn’t bad. Not as good as my face nor Daniel’s but you look fine. And your personality is the best, errr” He trailed. Jaehwan glared at his friend’s snarky remarks. “your jokes, are... out of this world. And you are definitely smart. Hands down to that, and lastly, you are Mr. Golden Voice! You should definitely start dating, stop dating our work!” Seongwoo looked at the papers, that Jaehwan brought, disgustingly. His best friend can’t comprehend why is the man so workaholic.

“Hey! Don’t look at my paperworks like that! They’ll be hurt” Jaehwan gently stroked the papers on the table as of they were his pet.

“Dude! You won’t even go with the girl I set you up with. Sejeong is a friend of my Nayeon. And Nayeon made sure that we chose someone who is quite similar with you and yet you still refuse to go.”

“It just won’t work for now. I don’t even have time for myself, how will I have time for a girlfriend?”

“Anyways, I told you to install tinder. Atleast, mingle with someone? You like to complain you don’t have a someone and yet you are not doing anything to solve that.”

“Yeah. Yeah, whatever, I’ll download Tinder”

Seongwoo smiled triumphantly. As if he have won the lottery. Jaehwan’s friends wanted him to start dating, they felt that it would make him less lonely. Yes, Jaehwan enjoys solitude but they are scared that he enjoys his time alone that he’ll never date. Their friend is also a believer of “Friends before anything” that’s why they worry about his love life so much. They worry more than Jaehwan.

That night, as he said, he downloaded the dating app. He wanted to stay anonymous so he posted a guitar photo. It was his precious guitar, Jenie. And wrote J as his name and a little bit description. “Amuse me. I used this app to satisfy my bestfriend. Swipe left everyone. Bye!”

He spent a 2 hours swiping left to everyone. It’s not he was being picky or something but no one felt “right” for him. Or mostly, people were only using the app for hook ups. Jaehwan’s definitely not the type to do hook ups, he can’t even do skinships. Not that he doesn’t like it but he was just afraid of wanting more. Touching could lead to more desires and he was sure he can’t handle that yet. As he kept on swiping left he saw someone familiar. It was Kim Doyeon, Seongwoo’s ex. He took a screen shot of it and sent it to the Dumb Trio’s group chat. Daniel was the first one to respond.

 

Daniel: Swipe right? Or Swipe left?  
Jaehwan: I swiped left.  
Daniel: Why????? Coz Seongwoo will be angry? Dude, it has been 9 years since they broke up. Hahahaha that was just puppy love?  
Jaehwan: 9 years? That long already??  
Seongwoo: Doyeon isn’t Jaehwan’s type either?  
Seongwoo: Don’t tell me you had been swiping left non stop??  
Jaehwan: Then, I won’t  
Daniel: Bet he did. He did!

Frustrated as he wanted some thrill, Jaehwan changed the setting from “Female only” to “Both Male and female”. There’s no harm here. Just making friends, he repeated on his brain. As his choices became bigger, he still kept on swiping left. He guess no one was unique enough nor have the same wavelength as he is. A week has gone by but still he found nothing. He told himself that if by tonight, he won’t have a match, he’ll delete the app for good.

“Seongwoo? How’d you and Daniel managed using Tinder? I mean everyone’s just thirsty there.” The droopy eyed one asked. Not even moving his eyes away from his monitor. “I just want to rant onto someone. Like I really really need it? I’m stressed with this sheets of papers.” Frustration and anger can be heard from his voice. “Chill. Just chill, you know, Daniel likes talking dirty with people. And I can handle those too” Seongwoo paused, searching for the right words to say. “You are too innocent for that world. I shouldn’t have forced you to—“ Jaehwan cut him halfway through his sentence.

“I wanted to. Just trying? If things will work out, apparently, it’s not” He shrugged returning his attention to his work. “It’s not working” He repeated. As if saying it towards his work. He just wanted to talk to someone who isn’t a friend. A stranger. A belief that the man always had was “It is easier to confide to someone who doesn’t know you at all”. That’s what he always believed.

Their friend who resembles a dog, showed up at their company lobby. The two were surprised to even see their friend there. First, Daniel always tells them if they have a plan. Secondly, Friday nights means “Babe Time” for Daniel. Confused, the both of them went towards him.

“Sup man?” Seongwoo broke the ice. “Me and Nancy broke up” The hoarse voice of Daniel made the two felt his sadness. “Again?” Jaehwan asked. Daniel and Nancy have broken up couple of times, so it doesn’t really shocked them. “Yeah. But it’s different this time. She cheated. She’s having this whole sexy conversation with another guy on tinder” He shared. Jaehwan looked at Seongwoo and mouthed ‘See? Tinder is full of thirsty human beings’ Seongwoo just shook his head out of disbelief. The three of them went to Seongwoo’s condominium. It was the nearest place from work. On their way home they brought drinks and food.

Seongwoo told Jaehwan to keep their broken hearted friend occupied while he cooks. Jaehwan just let Daniel cry, and listened to him. He could tell that Daniel was really hurt. “It’s not just sexy talk. T-they also hooked up!” Another round of sobs were heard. Jaehwan just rubbed Daniel’s back. Love is a risk. It will always be a risk. Love is also full of drama, and Jaehwan hates drama. He likes comedy for a reason. As Daniel cries, Jaehwan saw the clock, it says 23:45. He grabbed his phone. As he grabbed his phone, the screen lit up showing that there was a notification. It says “It’s a match!” He doesn’t remember ever swiping right, so he checked right away who matches with him.

It has a photo of a guy, a tall guy, wearing a long brown coat. It seems it was taken at a rooftop. The guy was wearing a black turtle neck. His face isn’t seen much. Another notification appeared. “Sometimes the wrong choices bring us to the right places. But I am thankful that you swiped right :)”

Is this guy flirting with me? He thought. He replied, “It was by accident actually that I swiped you right? But hi? I guess?” The tinder guy replied immediately. “Aww! I thought the feeling was mutual. Anyways, Mr. J, I am Minhyun. I want to get to know you more” He squinted his eyes. What does this guy want? He was only here to socialize, but he paused for a moment before he replied “Do you have kkt? Add me there. KJ1nOnly”

Not a minute even passed and he already saw a nee person added him on kkt. OptimusHwang. He clicked his photo. It was the first time he saw the guy’s photo. Surprisingly, he was attractive.

Minhyun: The sun watched what you do, but the moon knows all of your secret.

What is he doing? Is this flirting? I never flirted...

He started tapping his thumb on the screen of his phone.

Jaehwan: Why do you keep on using quotes?  
Minhyun: Oh? That.... hehe your profile says “Amuse me” I am trying to amuse you with words.  
Jaehwan: Oohhh~ Yeah. I did said that. Hahaha  
Minhyun: Hi! I’m Hwang Minhyun. I am asssuming your name is Jaehwan

The boy had panicked inside. He wanted to be anonymous, he forgot kkt shows the name of the user. He bit his lip as he responded.

Jaehwan: Yeah. Wanted to keep everything anonymous though...  
Minhyun: It’s fine. Your face is still anonymous. Anyone could be Jaehwan.  
Jaehwan: That’s right! Yeah.  
Jaehwan: Sorry to ask but are you flirting with me?  
Minhyun: Me? Uh? Do I sound like I was flirting?  
Jaehwan: I don’t know. I am not sure how flirting works  
Minhyun: Oh? I was just being friendly hehe  
Jaehwan: Yeah that’s what I thought too. Why is an attractive guy like you even doing on tinder?  
Minhyun: Oh? You find me attractive? Hahaha  
Jaehwan: I guess so?  
Minhyun: Hahaha thanks. What do you think I am doing there?  
Jaehwan: Hook ups? Everyone seemed kinda thirsty there, but I doubt though... You are attractive enough to date anyone  
Minhyun: Naaah, I was about to delete the app actually, but I saw your profile? I thought we could be friends and all?  
Jaehwan: Oh? Sure! I’m actually looking for someone to talk to these days. Hehe  
Minhyun: Cool! So what do you want to talk about?

The two men talked and talked. Jaehwan shared how much hard time he is having with his work and that he was feeling a bit lonely since he can only see all his paper works. On the other hand, Minhyun shared that people had been pressuring him to do this and do that that he wasn’t sure what he really wants.

Jaehwan: So what do you want?

Three dots appeared on the screen. He was waiting patiently for the other guy’s reply when he heard Seongwoo’s voice. “Yah! Kim Jaehwan! I told you to be Daniel’s company. He already fell asleep! Help me carry him” Jaehwan left his phone on the table. They both carried Daniel to Seongwoo’s bedroom. Seongwoo tucked Daniel to sleep. The boy looked so tired. Pain was evident on his face. “Make sure to find a good girlfriend” sigh. “Let’s go eat” They went back to Seongwoo’s living room and ate what Seongwoo prepared. Instead of eating, Jaehwan started tapping on his phone. The first thing he read were bunch of apologies from Minhyun. He got confused. He back tracked their conversation.

Jaehwan: So what do you want?  
Minhyun: You  
Minhyun: wait...  
Minhyun: I was just joking  
Minhyun: Well, kinda? I wanted it to be a joke  
Minhyun: I’m not flirting but I am also flirting  
Minhyun: Hey, sorry, did I made you uncomfortable?  
Minhyun: I swear, I am sorry  
Minhyun: I won’t flirt with you anymore  
Minhyun: Sorry  
Minhyun: Hey, I didn’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable.

Three dots keep appearing on the Left side of the screen. Apologies from Minhyun kept on coming. Jaehwan typed “Hey, it’s nothing. I left everything on read by accident. My friend fell asleep so we carried him to the bedroom. I wasn’t offended or anything. hehe” The response of the older guy seemed relieved. Seongwoo noticed that his friend has been absorbed by his phone. He snatched Jaehwan’s phone and started reading the messages. He read aloud “I know we just knew each other today, but I really feel comfortable talking with you. I actually never felt this thing with other people. Do you want to meet tomorrow? My treat don’t worry. I never wanted something for myself before, it’s the first time in my life, that I knew that I want something, it’s you” As he finished reading, he glared at his friend. piercing his eyes towards his friend. “Who is this Minhyun!?” Seongwoo looked at the screen again, started to punch on the screen. “Anyway, I said yes. Meet him tomorrow, ok?”

“What? What?”

“Meet him.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes “I will. Even without you saying I should meet him. I want to meet him”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan finally met the tinder guy after contemplating. The two of them went on a not a date date. And things escalated quickly

When we were children, the fears we have were superficial. We get scared of little things. Jaehwan thought that the scariest thing he has to face, well when he was 7 years old, was the ghost under his bed. But when you grow up, that _ghost_ becomes something else. Like right now, Jaehwan wants to be eaten alive by the earth. He’s currently sitting at a cafe. We’ll groomed. Too well groomed for the casual person he is. As scared as he is, the sound of chattering girls made him more scared than he is. The couple giggling beside his table made him feel worse than he is feeling. Today, he will be meeting, Hwang Minhyun. Meeting in flesh. Not on the screen. They had some video chats, that lasted for 15-30 minutes. The very first vide chat they had was Minhyun watching Jaehwan laugh. He was laughing like maniac. The second time was filled with chaos too. Jaehwan kept talking and talking for Minhyun to break it to him that he can’t hear anything that the younger was saying. 30 minutes. He spent all his courage talking about life to the older male for 30 minutes to only find out that he wasn’t hearing anything. Knowing what happened, Jaehwan frowned which made Minhyun chuckle. “You are really cute Jaehwanie” For some reason this made Jaehwan’s heart skip a beat and even have this stomach churning.

They were supposed to meet 2 weeks ago, but Jaehwan kept on rescheduling it due to work related issues. He knew that he needs to meet the guy sometime after. It’s not like he is attracted to him in _that_ way. They are friends right? He only sees him as a friend. Yup. He haven’t made new friends in a while so this might be the cause of his fear.

Aside from the cafe meeting, the two had planned what they were supposed to do after. Eat dinner, Play at the arcade, sing at the KTV and, Jaehwan’s not so bright idea, watch a horror film together. The boy waiting on the cafe mentally cursed at himself. Eyes closed tightly, firm line was created between his lips. He just didn’t know what has gotten into him, for even proposing the idea of watching a horror film. He slapped his forehead. “Hey?” A soft chuckle was heard. He immediately stood up when he heard the familiar voice. It was soft yet has it’s own roughness. It was the most beautiful voice he’s ever heard of. “Hi!” Jaehwan showed a shy smile to welcome the owner of the voice.

“Why are you hitting yourself?” The taller guy asked as he examined the boy’s forehead. “It’s fine, it’s just” Minhyun gestured Jaehwan to take a sit. The two of them sat. The older male gave a soft smile to Jaehwan as the sat. “Stop hitting yourself, you can hit on me” Minhyun winked after. A tint of pink was visible on the older’s cheeks. “Should I?” Jaehwan teased as he tapped Minhyun’s hand on the table. “There, I already hit you.” Minhyun just laughed. Both guys were thankful that there wasn’t any awkwardness.

Finishing there coffee, the two went to the restaurant that Minhyun made reservation to. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a normal Japanese Restaurant. They were welcomed by the employees with a Japanese greeting, with a poor pronunciation. Minhyun saw the confused face on the younger. He found it adorable. He finds every inch of Jaehwan adorable. “What do you want?” Minhyun asked, stealing glances. “Uhm” Jaehwan purses his lips. Minhyun’s heart might had skipped a beat. _Damn!_ His lips looked so attractive to Minhyun. “D-do you want me to order for you?” Jaehwan’s eyes twinkled at Minhyun’s question. He nodded in response, thankful that Minhyun noticed his trouble. The two ate, and even shared the food that they ordered. It was a nice meal. Their next plan was to go to the arcade, but Minhyun suggested to cancel that one out. “Why don’t we buy something at the grocery then go to my place and watch that series you suggested?” Minhyun took a sip from his drink waiting for the younger’s response. To Jaehwan’s disappointment, Minhyun didn’t forget about that suggestion. “Uh? Do you want to?” Jaehwan bit his lips. Trying to suppress his emotions. The older looked at Jaehwan’s lips for awhile. “Yeah” He said as he stared as the younger’s lips. “I want to”

“Why do you like horror films so much?”

 _Horror films? Oh? yeah! I like horror films_ Minhyun snapped out of his thoughts. Smirk was evident on his lips as he challenge the younger. “Are you chickening?” He laughed. “It’s just a series?”

“I-I’m not!” Jaehwan protested. “Let’s just watch that freaking film then”

The two of them went to the grocery to buy some chips that they will share. 6 cans of beer, in which Jaehwan said he’ll finish. Minhyun’s a lightweight so he is not fond of drinking any alcoholic beverage. He chose a grape juice drink in which Jaehwan teased him “Such a baby”

“I can be your baby!” He teased back which caught Jaehwan off guard but was able to make a come back. “Oh really? Should I buy my baby some milk and diapers too” He shook his head as he walked past Jaehwan and pushed the cart. Jaehwan continued on teasing him that they ended up buying a baby diaper, a baby bottle and a can of milk. The two of them have no idea on where they will use it. They still bought it anyway, as Jaehwan insisted that Minhyun _needs_ it.

It was already dark when they went to the parking lot. The older owns a black convertible Mercedes Benz that Jaehwan has no idea how much it costs aside from being expensive. Even having a car, says a lot already on the older’s status. He doesn’t just looks grand but he really is grand. “Can I ride that?” Jaehwan asked innocently as Minhyun unlocks the car. “Uh? Yeah? What do you want to ride then?” Minhyun snickered as he try to say “me?”

“What? No! Wh- Ugh! You are so! Fine!” The shorter guy stomped his left foot in frustration. “Fine what?” Another round of laughs went out of the older’s mouth. “You’ll ride me?” Jaehwan rolled his eyes and went inside the car which only meant, Minhyun found victory.

After a 10 minute drive, they arrive at Minhyun’s place. With plastic bags on their hands, the two of them rode the elevator on their way to the 27th floor where Minhyun’s unit was located. Jaehwan’s grip on the plastic tighten. He was scared. He felt scared at the thought of watching that series. Or was he? He wasn’t sure where these feelings are coming from. But he was somewhat scared of something.

They stopped at the door that says 2705. “Hey that’s my birthday” The smaller one blurted out. “Really?” Minhyun asked. “Yeah, this is cool, I should live here!” Jaehwan announced. More of a tease than a suggestion. “You could!” A warm smile filled Minhyun’s face. The suggestion wasn’t a bad idea. Minhyun’s actually considering the idea. He was already planning where would he place Jaehwan’s bed. Plans were made inside Minhyun’s head. His thoughts were interrupted when the younger volunteered to set the table. The younger one asked Minhyun where are his china wares, probably to place the chips they have bought. As Jaehwan was working at the kitchen, Minhyun stared at the younger’s figure. He was satisfied. And he felt that Jaehwan made the house look brighter.

The two of them settled on the couch. Jaehwan suggested the series “The Haunting Of The Hill House”. He knew Minhyun likes watching horror movies, and it’s hard to scare him. Jaehwan on the other hand, gets easily scared. As soon as Minhyun pressed play, Jaehwan started covering his face. Small smile crept on Minhyun’s face that he didn’t even tried to hide. Jaehwan’s eyes, despite having his hands as a cover, were glued on the television. Minhyun on the other hand, steals some glances on the guy beside him. He can’t help but adore him. There weren’t many scenes that were scary but Jaehwan kept on screaming. Jaehwan would mumble occasionally either “How can I sleep later?” or “Why did I even suggested watching this?”

The scene was a drama about the siblings. Some fights they had, it wasn’t scary on Minhyun’s opinion but Jaehwan still had covered his eyes. Minhyun then started teasing Jaehwan by trying to remove Jaehwan’s hands covering his eyes. “You can’t see the scene that way” Minhyun said softly, pulling Jaehwan’s hands. The latter covered his eyes once again. Again, Minhyun pulled Jaehwan’s hands. The two of them played tag of war with Jaehwan’s hands. As Jaehwan was so scared, he pulled his hands away from Minhyun, maybe with too much force. Minhyun ended up on top of Jaehwan. Faces inches away from each other. Hands intertwined. Minhyun’s eyes stared on Jaehwan’s eyes for a while making it’s way down to his lips. The younger was observing what the older was about to do. He felt the warm breathe of the older as he was trying to close their distance. Jaehwan closed his eyes, anticipating what’s going to happen next. A soft lips touched Jaehwan’s chapped lips. It was a short kiss the Jaehwan’s dismay. Not that he wanted this to happen but he expected more.

Minhyun pulled away, looking at Jaehwan’s lips once again. This time the older’s hands were cupping the younger’s cheeks. Soft. He caressed Jaehwan’s chubby cheeks. His thumb brushing on the younger’s face. Without warning, Minhyun planted another kiss. This time, he didn’t pulled away quickly. Insteas he tilted his head, trying to deepen the kiss. Jaehwan kept his lips closed and stayed in the same position, letting Minhyun. From Jaehwan’s neck, the hands went down to his neck, pulling Jaehwan closer, this time, Jaehwan soften and reciprocated the kisses that Minhyun was giving him. Jaehwan have no idea what he is doing, he was just going with the flow. Minhyun pulled away, appreciating the man below him. Disappointment was evident on Jaehwan’s face. He pushed the older male, so he can sit down. He looked at what Minhyun was wearing and noticed that he was wearing a neck tie. Through Minhyun’s neck tie, Jaehwan pulled Minhyun into another kiss. The older gladly accepts the kiss. The younger decided to sit on the older’s lap, making their bodies collide with each other. Moans and whimpers were heard from the two. Jaehwan pulled away, making the older miss the touch of Jaehwan’s lips. The younger unbuttoned the three upper buttons of Minhyun’s polo, removing his neck tie too. As soon as the polo was loosened up, Jaehwan kiss the exposed skin of Minhyun’s neck. Slowly, Jaehwan unbuttoned Minhyun’s polo. Bare abs, welcomed the  
younger’s eyes. “Jaehwan-ah” Minhyun whispered as if he was requesting something. That’s when Jaehwan realized where they were headed to. He removed himself on top of Minhyun and sat on the floor. “S-sorry” The younger said with his eyes as big as an egg. 

“Hey~ It’s nothing.” Minhyun assured him. “I was clearly enjoying it.” He paused. “But if you don’t want to continue, it’s fine. That was actually my first kiss.” He informed the younger.

“It’s not that I don’t want to continue, it’s just”

_What am I saying!?_

“Then why not?”

“I did not used tinder to hook up.”

“I didn’t either.” Minhyun cupped Jaehwan’s face forcing him to look at him “I haven’t felt this way before. Not to anyone, and now that I think I’ve found the one that I like, I wanted to keep him with me”

“W-what?”

“I like you. I like you Kim Jaehwan”

“I like you too, Minhyun but, I didn’t use tinder to hook up”

“It’s not hooking up if we are dating” Minhyun pressed his lips against Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan closed his eyes as the kiss filled him with the urge to not pull away. He felt the gears shift and click. Everything suddenly felt right.

Minhyun pulled away and stared at Jaehwan's eyes- pupils wide. Every single fiber of Jaehwan's being is shouting for more. Jaehwan hungrily pressed his lips on Minhyun's, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Jaehwan pulled on Minhyun's hair, he ruffled it to a mess- a beautiful mess. 

Jaehwan pulled away and moved to Minhyun's exposed chest. Jaehwan peppered the latter's chest with soft kisses before licking the pinkish nubs. Minhyun lets out a load moan, echoing in the confines of Jaehwan's mind. A smile made its way to Jaehwan's lips.

"You seem to really like that, huh?" Jaehwan playfully teased Minhyun. 

Minhyun responded with a moan when Jaehwan pinched his now reddish nipples. 

"J-jaehwan, m-more please." Minhyun pleaded. Jaehwan obeyed the older and playfully bit his nipples, eliciting a moan that his neighbors will probably hear. 

Jaehwan meticulously removed Minhyun's pants and watched his big erection leak precum. The pinkish tip was peeking through his boxers, making Minhyun blush in embarrassment. Jaehwan gaped at the sight of the man before him, thanking whoever deity is listening to him for giving him such a wonderful blessing. 

"Minhyun, sit straight on the couch." Jaehwan commanded. Minhyun quickly obeyed the younger, afraid to disappoint the man before him. Jaehwan quickly took all his clothes off.

Jaehwan pulled down Minhyun's boxers, got his knees on the floor and started sucking Minhyun's length. Jaehwan hollowed his cheeks as he downs the older's big cock, intending to give the man in front of him the best blowjob ever. 

Jaehwan licked the head of Minhyun's cock as the latter recites Jaehwan's name like a prayer. Jaehwan sucked on the tip and licked the slit, tasting the sweet precum that has been continuously leaking from the older's cock. Jaehwan licked the entirety of Minhyun's length before going to his balls. Jaehwan licks Minhyun's testicles as he jacks the older's cock off. 

Minhyun's loud moans filled the entire unit, even overpowering the TV. Minhyun's hands flew over to Jaehwan's head, pushing his head closer as Minhyun's wriggles his ass closer to Jaehwan's tongue. 

"Jaehwan! I love it! Fuck! I fucking love it!" Minhyun shouts. Jaehwan's tongue goes deeper in Minhyun's ass, exploring every single crevice. Jaehwan was glad that he watched every single porn video he found in a secret folder in Seongwoo's laptop for a whole day. Thanks to Seongwoo's porn, he somehow managed to get to this point with Minhyun. 

Jaehwan felt Minhyun's body tense up, a sign that he's about to cum. Just as Jaehwan anticipated, Minhyun let out a load moan as his cock spurts cum. 

"JAEHWAN! FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Minhyun shouts. 

Jaehwan quickly takes on Minhyun's cock, painting the insides of his mouth white. Minhyun screamed as he shoots the last of his load into Jaehwan's mouth. 

Minhyun fell to the couch, panting and visibly exhausted. Jaehwan's mouth was still dripping with Minhyun's warm cum. He didn't swallow Minhyun's load because a naughty idea has made its way to his mind. 

Jaehwan climbed on Minhyun and kissed him, Minhyun gladly accepted the kiss and reciprocated it, exchanging not only saliva but also his cum. Their tongues dribbled the older's warm cum, savoring its sweet taste. Minhyun wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him closer. The couple pulled away, gasping for air. Jaehwan slowly made his way to the older's ear and bit it before whispering:

"You look so beautiful with your hair messed up like that and your cock still dripping cum."

Minhyun hid his reddened face in the crevice between Jaehwan's neck and shoulder. 

"I want you to fuck me, Kim Jaehwan. Please. Fuck me until I go crazy." Minhyun whispered into Jaehwan's ear. Minhyun's sudden plead sounded like music to Jaehwan's ear.

"Are you sure?" Jaehwan asked him with a worried look on his face. 

"Yes. Please." Minhyun begged Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan kissed Minhyun's forehead and ruffled his hair. 

"Turn over." Jaehwan commanded. The older quickly did so. 

Minhyun's mind is clouded with dirty and lusty thoughts, each one of them included Jaehwan grinding on his tight ass. The younger started caressing the older's ass. Every squeeze seemed to make Minhyun's cock throb and get hard. Jaehwan slowly licked the area where the butt cheeks meet the thighs and enjoyed the reaction of the older. Jaehwan teasingly left kisses on Minhyun's butt crack and licked sometimes. 

"Stop teasing me, J-Jaehwan." Minhyun's voice cracked. 

Minhyun's eyes, clouded with lust, glazed over when his partner's tongue made its way to his anus, wiggling its way deeper inside him. Jaehwan spanked Minhyun's soft and beautiful ass when he whined. 

Minhyun moaned every time Jaehwan's tongue did figure eights, each moan driving Jaehwan hornier and hornier. Jaehwan stuck a finger inside Minhyun as he stimulated the latter's cock. Minhyun's on the brink of his sanity, tightly clutching a nearby pillow to keep him sane. The stimulations he's feeling is too much for him- way too much. His cock suddenly spurts and moans loudly. 

"Jaehwan, fuck! More! Please! More!" Minhyun cried out.

Minhyun helplessly fell to the couch. His still spurting cock is now inside Jaehwan's mouth. Minhyun's cum has filled Jaehwan mouth to brim and it overflows. Jaehwan quickly goes over to Minhyun's ass and lubes it up with Minhyun's own cum. Minhyun was sure that this is the dirtiest thing he's ever experienced. 

"Jaehwa- just f-fuck me." Minhyun can barely even finish his sentence. Jaehwan flipped Minhyun over and stuck 2 of his fingers inside. Jaehwan's ears are soon filled with Minhyun's husky moans. His fingers went in and out and Minhyun was visibly enjoying the sensation. Jaehwan took his fingers out and got the condom Daniel bought him as a good luck charm from his wallet. He put it on and spat on it, lubing it up. 

"Minhyun, I'm going in." Jaehwan announces.

Jaehwan's cock disappears inside Minhyun's tight ass. The friction drives him crazy, moaning every time he goes inside. Jaehwan's kept moaning Minhyun's name as he picked up speed. Minhyun's hands flew over to his cock and nipples, stimulating both parts. The sounds of skin hitting skin and moans were heard all over the unit. Minhyun turned over and they proceeded to fuck at the side of the couch. A ringing of a phone was suddenly heard. Jaehwan pulled Minhyun closer and did the elevated bodyguard position. Jaehwan grabbed Minhyun's necktie and stuffed Minhyun'e mouth with it. Jaehwan answered the phone.

"Hello?" Jaehwan asked.

"Hey Jaehwan, so how are things going with Minhyun?" Seongwoo asked. 

Jaehwan couldn't think of a proper response. The only thing that Seongwoo heard were muffled moans. 

"Hey! Jaehwan! What's happening?" His voice laced with concern.

"What? Everything's fine. I'm definitely not hooking up with Minhyun." Jaehwan answered. 

_oh that was stupid_

"I didn't even ask if you were hooking up with him..... well bye! Have fun!" Seongwoo is not stupid enough to believe the words of Kim Jaehwan. He quickly ended the call.

Minhyun pushed Jaehwan down to the couch and proceeded to the cowboy position. Jaehwan couldn't believe that Minhyun still had the strength to fuck himself on his cock. Jaehwan saw Minhyun's face, beaded with sweat and pulled him in for a kiss. Lust enveloped them as they fucked, their thoughts are filled with each other, their eyes clouded with lust, and their bodies in sync with one another. Jaehwan bucked his hips up and met Minhyun halfway, pleasure surging through every fiber of their being.

"Fuck! Minhyun, you're so tight!" Jaehwan exclaims.

Jaehwans hand found their way to Minhyun's reddened cock and stroked it. Minhyun screamed when a sensitive bundle of nerves was hit. The younger's cock was hitting the older's prostate. Minhyun closed his eyes and saw white.

"I'M CUMMING!" Minhyun shouts.

"I'M CUMMING TOO!" Jaehwan shouts back.

Minhyun's cock spurt the very last of his load onto Jaehwan's chest and face. His partner's face showered in his warm cum. Jaehwan's cock twitched before reaching his climax. His cock spurt out cum, filling the condom to the brim. Minhyun fell on Jaehwan, their lips reunited once again. Jaehwan pulled his cock out, tied the condom, and threw it to the trash bin with the last of his strength. They gasped for air as their tongues parted. Minhyun rest his head on Jaehwan's shoulders. The unit seemed so quiet all of a sudden. Only the sounds from the television were heard. One of the character’s said “Journeys end in lovers meeting,” in which Minhyun repeated. “Wait? have you watched this already?” Jaehwan asked. Minhyun nodded to confirm. “Yeah” He sniffled between the crooks of Jaehwan’s neck. “I think I know now why you insisted on buying that baby stuffs” He teased the younger. The younger made a comeback that made Minhyun envelope Jaehwan into a tight hug. “Well, I was proposing to start a family already” He said in nonchalantly. The older smiled accepting the idea. Soon, he fell asleep.

Jaehwan's eyes took in every feature of Minhyun's face. His pinkish lips, his flushed cheeks, his pointed nose, his forehead beaded with sweat. He pressed his soft lips onto his partner's forehead as he held him close.

It didn't take that long for Jaehwan to fall asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading~ It’s another collaboration between me and [@debedbed](http://www.twitter.com/debedbed). He did most of the smut part~ hehe  
> This was my longest chapter ever? hahaha comment guys as I am still learning uwu
> 
> Anyways, there is an upcoming MinHwan project follow us on twitter: [@MH_Dusk](http://www.twitter.com/Mh_Dusk)
> 
> We can spazz too on my twitter:  
> [@HwanSlave](http://www.twitter.com/hwanslave)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading~ It’s not as good as I imagined it but I am really working hard in writing fluffs. Fluff isn’t my forte. Hehe. Tell me guys if it needs to have a second part :3 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, there is an upcoming MinHwan project follow us on twitter: [@MH_Dusk](http://www.twitter.com/Mh_Dusk)
> 
> We can spazz too on my twitter:  
> [@HwanSlave](http://www.twitter.com/hwanslave)


End file.
